


all the better to eat you with

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: End Game Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s this Ferelden tale of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf," Dorian blurts out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the better to eat you with

Despite the jabs and the snide remarks regarding their very differing backgrounds, he can’t help but be curious. For all that Dorian snarks about his outfit, the hobo apostate still looked ever at ease when it came to matters of the Fade, the very essence of magic itself.

He watches, sometimes, as Solas paints the murals dedicated to the Inquisitor. each stroke of colour tenderly applied to the walls, adding on to the legend. Cole could probably say a lot more about it, with his spirit senses. (And he does, sometimes, though Cole watched with the curiosity of a child more so than anything.)

But Dorian isn’t one for idle watching from a distance. And he is ever drawn to the wealth of knowledge Solas must have.

(It is not until later he realises there is much more that must've pulled him in.)

"I’m curious about you, Solas," Dorian admits one day. He’s never been one for so much subtlety, after all.

"So I’ve observed."

The serene reply shouldn’t make Dorian shiver, and yet it does. There is something in the way Solas watches, ever observant, not bothering to even hide that he is. (It reminds him of a predator watching its prey.)

He meant to corner Solas, one day, only to wonder if he isn't the one cornered instead. Even with his elven build, the way Solas held himself, he might as well be taller and bigger, and Dorian swears he could sense the power held back in those pale fingertips.

"There’s this Ferelden tale of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf," Dorian blurts out.

"And which one are you?"

"I don’t know," he breaths, but his face surely betrays his true feelings.

The wolf leans over him, and Dorian lays back on silk sheets - red, his mind helpfully supplies- and he lets himself be devoured.

 


End file.
